Crossroads
by Colliequest
Summary: Dealing with a common problem for teenagers, Alvin must come to terms with his anger. Will he come to the right conclusions? Oneshot.


Okay, I'm not really very pleased with my writing in this one, but it was another idea that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it out. This is based on things that happened to me about a year ago, when I was 15 and much less mature than I am now. I used to get into a lot of arguments with my dad that left me angry and in tears, and it was my own fault. I still get into arguments with my dad sometimes, but they're not nearly as bad as they used to be. And much less frequent as well. This fanfiction here sort of expresses what I've learned since and from those experiences. And, because I can totally seeing a teenaged Alvin having the same troubles (as most teenagers do, I know, but I couldn't see this from Simon or Theodore), this fic is mainly about Alvin.

Vinny's in it, too. My mom used to try to talk to me after my arguments with dad, so that's why. Sorry if she seems out of character, but I think I did a fairly good job with her.

I normally like to stick to the ages that the Chipmunks had in the shows (7?-9 or 10) when writing fanfictions, but, like I said and as we all know, it's teenagers that have these problems.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Alvin and the Chipmunks_, nor the characters Alvin and Simon Seville, nor Vinny, nor Dave Seville. They belong completely and totally to Bagdasarian Productions. The only thing I own here is the plot and idea.

* * *

Alvin swiped at his eyes, trying to hold back angry tears, as he ran quickly up the stairs to his room. Once up, he slammed the door as hard as he could and flung himself onto his bed. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, sobs he couldn't hold in escaping from his chest every few seconds. Since no one was in the room, he let the tears flow freely down his face like a waterfall. After a few minutes, it became hard to breath, so that he had to keep his mouth slightly open. He rolled over on his side, angry thoughts parading through his mind. _**I**__ didn't do anything, it was Simon! He's the one who made such a big fuss! Always complaining! "Alvin, leave this alone, Alvin, leave that alone. Alvin, leave me alone!" That jerk! And Dave… Dave just doesn't understand. _At this thought, Alvin shook his head and sighed. Ever since he had turned 13 a few months ago, it seemed like there was a lot of things Dave didn't understand. Alvin was getting grounded more than ever lately, and he just didn't think he really deserved it.

_Why is it always me they pick on? I'll bet they hate me. I'll bet that if I were to run away they would throw a party. _Running away sure seemed like a good idea right now. Maybe he could—his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bedroom door opening.

Alvin sat up, quickly wiping any tears off his face.

"Mind if I come in?" It was his mother, Vinny. She had been visiting for the past few days.

"I don't care." Alvin mumbled, lying back on his pillow.

Vinny walked over and sat on the foot of the bed. Alvin, not really certain what to expect, only stared at his checkered spreadsheet. "You know," Vinny began. "Dave cares about you very much."

"It sure doesn't feel like it." Alvin crossed his arms across his chest.

"He only wants what's best for you, honey."

"Well, he just doesn't understand. He didn't have to ground me."

"What else was he to do?" Vinny asked.

Alvin looked up for a second. "What do you mean what else?"

"Well, would you have stopped if he had just ignored you?"

Alvin didn't answer.

"You know you wouldn't have. He didn't have much choice. He wants you to learn better. Sometimes punishment is the only way to make someone learn."

"Do I look like I'm learning?!" The young chipmunk exclaimed bitterly.

"Learning is a process, Alvin. You'll understand one day." Vinny's voice remained patiently calm and collected.

"That's what Dave has been telling me!" Alvin threw his hands up into the air and sat up straight. "Well, I disagree! I think he just needs to learn to control his anger. I don't need to be grounded or anything!" The last sentence was almost shouted.

Vinny was quiet for a few seconds. "So you really think that you did nothing wrong?"

Alvin blinked. "Well…no…I mean, yes. But a warning would have worked just fine."

"Alvin, he gave you plenty of warnings."

Alvin folded his arms and looked away, making one of his angriest faces. "Well, he didn't have to get upset at me for disagreeing."

"There's a time and a place to give your opinion. You chose the wrong time. Plus you could have been more calm about it."

Alvin, unable to think of what else to say, just stared angrily at his shoes.

"Think of it this way, honey…if you were a parent faced with the same problem, how would you handle it?"

Alvin sighed. "I'd be a lot more understanding."

"Well, I suggest you think about it some more." Vinny stood up. "Just remember that Dave really does care about you and has your best interest at heart, whether you think he's making the right decisions or not." She walked toward the door and began to open it. She turned. "I love you, Alvin." With that, she left.

Alvin lay back down and left out another sigh. He only wanted someone to feel sorry for him. Was that so much to ask? He began to think about what his mother had said. If he were a parent…hmmm, well, come to think of it, maybe he wouldn't react so very differently from the way his adoptive father had. Maybe he—no, no. He pushed the thought out of his mind. Of course he'd be more understanding than Dave! But…then again…why deny the truth just because it doesn't suit your wants? Maybe he should be honest with himself for a change. _Augh, Simon's philosophy must be rubbing off on me_. He would have reacted much the same way Dave had if he had to deal with someone like himself. Besides…maybe he did deserve this punishment after all. But…two whole weeks without TV, computer, or video games? _I can't survive that, I just __**can't**__._ Alvin placed his hand on his face for a minute. _Perhaps I do owe Dave an apology, though…_

He sighed yet, deciding to go ahead and get it over with. He slid off his bed and heard the sound of his feet hitting the carpet. Heading over to the door, he stuck his head. When he didn't see anything, the rest of him followed the example of his head and the teenaged chipmunk headed downstairs. He peeked into the living room, where he saw Dave on the couch reading a newspaper. The boy walked into the room, his hands were behind his back and his eyes studying the floor. "Um…Dave?" he began in a quietly nervous voice, somehow not daring to looking up to see if Dave had even looked up from his newspaper. "I have something to tell you…"

* * *

Hope it wasn't too silly or anything. Anywho, REVIEWS ROCK MY WORLD (at least when I'm writing a story), SO PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO GIVE ME ONE. :D


End file.
